


accomplished

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: Venetian Blue Drabbles [10]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabble, Shippy Gen, cherry stems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: "That was kind of hot."





	accomplished

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairytale_bliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytale_bliss/gifts).



> thank-god-and-you sent me this prompt, and what else could I do but deliver? Also, I'm making it my god-given mission to get Nick, Ilsa, and Dave their own actual AO3 tags. You have been warned.

“That was kind of hot,” Dave said in an undertone.

“Oi, show some respect,” Cormoran said, nudging him. A flushed, giggly Robin was displaying the knotted cherry stem to Nick and Ilsa, who applauded, laughing. Nick accepted another stem and the challenge.

“You try!” Ilsa said, offering a stem to Cormoran. Dave elbowed him, and Robin’s eyes were….

“No, I like my dignity as-is, thanks,” he said, waving it away. Ilsa shrugged, popping it in her own mouth.

Robin turned to show a fascinated Nick how it was accomplished, and Cormoran had to admit… yeah, it _was_ kind of hot.


End file.
